AppleZero
Skills and Abilities AppleZero's skill set is limited to that of an average Earth Pony. Mildly enhanced physical strength and durability. Personality AppleZero is an easily frightened being. Regardless of her fears however, she is able to press forward if she feels the situation calls for it. Otherwise she is prepared to run without hesitation. Generally friendly. Rarely aggressive or hostile to anyone. Has a bad habit of speaking more often than listening. History AppleZero has not always existed as she does now. Once long ago during the Second Zero Clone Rebellion, she had the appearance of Applebloom and lead the rebellion. At that time, completely overcome by her "evil clone DNA" she fought viciously. It wasn't until she was forced into submission and transformed using the "Trixie Stone" that they were able to rid her of the evil clone DNA. This also led to her entire memory being wiped clean. It also unfortunately left a small remnant of who she used to be lingering within her mind. Although usually quiet, it is capable of convincing her to choose evil should the lines between morals blur. Once reborn as AppleZero, she was left behind at Wayne Manor to fend for herself. Completely cut off from the other Trixie Clones, with next to no knowledge of them, she remained a lone most of the time other than a single friend, Daat, who would speak to her every so often. Rarely communicating with others, she found herself a loner and found solace in tending to a stray apple tree. It wasn't until sometime later that ZeroBelle approached her and invited her to return to the Trixie Clone Base. Excitedly accepting the offer she joined the rest of the Zero Clones and Eight in their solitude. Sealing the base off from the rest of the world while Five was gone. Years later, when the Trixie Clones found themselves in dire need of supplies, AppleZero was chosen as the one to represent the rest of the Clones and travel to Canterlot to bring their case forth to Princess Celestia. This would not come to pass, as upon AppleZero's arrival, the city was bombarded by Thanos. Narrowly escaping with her life, she became traumatized and returned to the Trixie Clone Base with haste. Through her telling of the events, the rest of the clones, Primarily Eight and Five, were rallied to offer help to Equestria in this time of need. Upon learning of a plan to attack Thanos directly thanks to Wayne Manor, and Five's usual snooping, the Clones joined in on the final assault on Thanos and his troops in order to buy the chosen heroes enough time to defeat him. AppleZero herself, though fearful, timid, and traumatized, found herself fighting side by side with the other clones, beating back her fear for that of bravery. After receiving an injury while being among the last to escape while protecting the real Trixie, AppleZero has since been recovering in the base. Choosing not to go with Five, Eight, and Trixie, to see the Princess and present their case to her. Relationship Guide *Daat-Nehemoth, Trixie, Eight, ZeroBelle - Friend *None - Lover *Thanos - Enemy Category:Characters Category:Trixie Clones